


The One Who Is Missing

by lunebluen



Series: The One [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Keith (Voltron), Evil Keith (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: What can they do? What can they find? What can they DO?!They was searching for him before a new,familiar threat come knocking at their door again,promising the same haunting pain and nightmares that they thought has gone away to the corner,finally creeping up to them once more.And where is KEITH?





	The One Who Is Missing

Chaos is what they can describe at what is happening right now. Every single one of them going back and forth,none lacking any duties as they try to find the missing ship. Even Kolivan and Krolia struggled to find Keith,mostly Krolia's. Who knew what the mother of the leader of Voltron is feeling right now,when she find her son is missing.

And the mess inside the bathroom,the broken mirror,the blood and her missing blade.

The only lead they have was the short moment where Pidge manage to track Keith's comm,before it were cut off completely.

And trying to track the Garrison ship were futile. Her brother even asked the former rebel to help them in their case.

All member of Voltron has been working for who knows how long,if they has eaten or not,heck none of them would notice if they have taken a shower or not. Allura and Coran openly express their worries,Hunk was panicking,Lance the so called enemies of Keith try to hide his own concern but failed miserably,and Shiro...he look way worst than any of them combined. White hair now like a bird nest,bags under his hollow eyes,and it obvious he haven't shave at all for sometime. His husband,Curtis,would try to get him to rest. Only to be ignored completely.

She feel bad for him,but at some point she also find it annoying. Curtis has a good intention,and he also responsible for Shiro health care now,but he just can't get it through his thick skull.

Its has been proven clearly Shiro won't want to be bother from his mission on finding Keith. Pidge knew they both were close,closer then any sibling could be. They even acted as best friend sometimes,or even acted almost suspiciously like a couple.

She use to think that they both are hopeless and pining for one another,that is until Shiro get married that she thought that she was wrong about those mixed signal.

Or maybe one of them did fall in love -keith-

Maybe that is why he's gone missing,it kinda explained the things in the bathroom. He could have run away because of a heartbreak.

Pidge nearly whined out loud,trying to imagine what Keith heartbreak could've felt,how painful must it be. How hard it is for him to hide his pain as he give his speech during the wedding as Shiro's best man.

"Shiro-"

"What do you mean?!"

She was cut off by Krolia's thundering voice,as she watch the she-galra that usually uptight and always controlled expression break apart so easily. The she-galra were staring at the pad in her hand,but the question were directed at Kolivan who shows no sign of reaction.

"They say it was a 'false-alarm' at the prison,that one of the soldier escaped and that they got him back"

"But then they went silent.."

"No new updates,no nothing"

Kolivan stated and taking back the pad from her hand.

"However...Antok informed me that they suddenly lost contact with it,only a varga or two after the alarm"

He added and swipe his finger over the screen,and the data were displayed over the large screen so everyone can see it. He then pull in another map and put a red point at a space near on the planet in the different galaxy."we also lost contact with them just today. And of course,with no sign of an attack"

"Whoever did this,know how to get their job done neatly"

Matt spoke with a frown,then his eyes went wide.

"But,has anyone find it weird? that all of this seems to have connection with Keith gone missing"

"What does it has to do with my son?"

Krolia growled lowly,predatory yellow eyes burning a hole on his head,even when he winced and try to shift away,her gaze didn't waver.

An instinct kicked at the back of her head,quickly stepping in front of her brother as a protection like second nature. Pidge should know better then to challenge Krolia,but this is her brother that the Galra was glaring at.

"or! whoever behind all of this capture Keith and use him to do all their dirty work!"

Matt added quickly,praying that it will help to keep the other gaze away from him. It did,even if it just barely.

"but how? as far as I know,Mullet won't be an easy catch"

Lance piped up,a frown on his face as he shrugged.

"are you finally admitting Keith strength?"

Pidge grinned,earning a scowl from the Cuban boy that make her cackle. 

Before anyone can speak,the room lighten up with the red lights and alarms flaring inside the room,sending everyone into overdrive and forcing them to take a stand,and weapon ready in their hold. The Paladins also pull their guard up as a blade member burst into the room,nearly knocking off the automatic door.

"Sir! there's is an unknown cargo outside the base,we detected a high quientesse energy radiating off from it"

They stated immeaditely,making the leader of BoM to tensed up,and the princess of Altea to gasped in both horror and shock.

"don't let anyone near the cargo!"

She barked her order,watching them give a quick nod before disappearing into the halls."Lets go paladins,things just get worse"

Coran jumped out from his seat and fasten his step to the bridge,followed by others.

*****

They all watched in horror when the said cargo contained the pure quientesse has been opened successfully without anyone being effected by it.

However the relief were cut short when they see the Blade agents inside the cargo as the quientesse bleed off of them,the smell of burning fur and flesh float in the tension filled air,causing some of the cadets to nearly throw out their meal of whatever they had today. 

The agents all were wearing full armour and has their mask on,saving them from seeing what could have really happen to their body.

But what truly shock them the most wasn't the dying or who knows how long they have been dead Blade agents.

But instead the writing or the carve that has been done to the cargo inside wall.

The message are more then clear as a warning and declaration of a another bloody war.

'The Empire will rise again with new era'

Such a short message that's more than enough to send everyone on full blown alert.  
Allura face were morphed with horror,her mouth gaping like a fish out of the water,her whole body tremble uncontrollably. Beside her,Lance face has gone pale,eyes as big as a saucer plate and Hunk looks like he almost past out. Shiro,he somehow able to control his expression,but to anyone that has known him long enough can clearly see the tremor in his eyes.

Deep storm eyes swirling with raging emotion and worries for one person: Keith..

"I thought that we have finish them off!"

Lance suddenly barks out,turning furiously at Kolivan and stomping closer to the older galra who doesn't feel a tiny bit amount of fear at his anger.

"you said that you guys has capture all the remaining galras!"

Its not rare to see Lance being angry,but now its obvious that he is more than furious about the matter.

"I have stated that we are on a mission of capturing the remains of the soldiers and few others that still on the empire side"

Kolivan answered smoothly,deep voice rumbling with a growl,his brow knitted together.Krolia pushed the Cuban boy off slightly,a clear sign for him to make a small distance away from the Blade leader,cutting off whatever angry remarks that he was about to make with a single threatening glare.

"what do we do now?"

Hunk asked softly,breaking the rising tension from the air like a knife through a melting butter. Allura and Kolivan straightening their back and both give a matching nod to one another.

"we need to be prepared now"

"and be ready for this new war against us"

*****

Soldiers filled the halls,guarding the cells that now filled with Blade agents,both rookies and the experienced ones.

Some in the halls,in every room,outside the control panel where the two new leader stood by the panels. Stating orders and plans for their next attack,erasing whatever track that they could possibly left out and might endangered them with the help of the ex-paladin.

His transformation is almost done,that much he can tell by looking at the purplish fur that has crawl up to his elbows,his neck and giving his hair few new strain of coloured hair.

The door to the control room slide open with a hiss,and one of the soldier step inside with a salute.

"Sire,our message has been delivered and received by the Paladins without any trouble"

Keith nodded,flicking his wrist at the soldier and turn his gaze to one of them that is piloting the ship.

"Have you found them?"

"Yes Sire! we have found both of them and have set the course without being detected"

He nodded with a pleased hum,turning back to Sikva: the galra he met and swore to bring the Empire back together.

"And the quientesse?"

"We have found an opening to a new rift that contain the pure quientesse,we should able to make it in one go"

Nodding again,a grin make its way to his lips,stepping closer to the large glass window,with his arms behind him and stared into the darkest abyss of the galaxy,knowing that it will bow one again to its one supreme ruler.

And this time,he is the one who will lead them to victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part!  
Want to see my ongoing art for the series? Then please visit my twitter under the same name: lunebluen and my insta: lunebluen
> 
> Have some ideas that you want me to write/make a series of? Go and scream at me on either my twitter or insta and i will add it to my list!
> 
> Remember: i love sheith,klance,jaith,zarkeith and kolivieth. I like ABO,BoM,Galtean,and many more aus...really,just come and scream at me what you want. And of course i have no problem on whos top or bottom...but bottom keith is my cup of tea ;)


End file.
